Broken Heart
by deathsangel4729
Summary: After wishing and hoping, only for that hope to break, will she go on? Main Character: Ino


DA: My first Naruto fic…and it didn't come out how I thought it would…

Naru: What were you expecting?

DA: For the characters to be more…in character! There like oocness!

Naru: Ok…

DA: Yea well, tell me what you think.

Broken Heart

By: deathsangel4729

Pairings: Secret

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto

Summary: After whishing and hoping, only for that hope to break, will she go on?

Main Character: Ino

Ino sighed, thinking of him again. The one who had her heart. Looking around the less crowded street, she saw him, turn from the main street to a side one, heading for Hokage Tower, he looked a little bruised, so she decided to follow him. To make sure he would get there safely.

While she watched him though, she saw something interesting. Something that wasn't there when he left before the C class mission. It was a purple piece of cloth, with a symbol of a fan. It brought questions, but she ignored them. Figuring since he was out for a month, that he would get something that reminded him of her. Her favorite color was purple after all. She smiled, she knew that he liked her. It was just a while until he figured it out.

Watching him go in Hokage Tower, she jumped down from her spot on the roof, surprised the Chuunin didn't see her. Maybe he did and just didn't say anything as to not embarrass her. 'How sweet…' Her mind told her, as she leaned on the wall next to the door way. She would wait for him, after all, he did like her.

After a twenty minute wait, he came back out, sighing and turned his head so that he could look at her. "Ino…?" He asked, turning his body so she got a better view of the purple cloth.

"Hey Shikamaru! Hey was the mission? You didn't get hurt too badly did you?" She asked, smiling.

"Nah…it was easy."

"So why were you gone a month?"

"A mission to help out one of our allies. Nothing big."

"I saw you when you came into the village…you looked a little beat up. Hokage-sama fixed you up?"

"…Why where you following me Ino?"

The informality in which he addressed her, made shivers go up her spine and she smiled slightly, blushing a bit. Thinking about how she had nothing to do later she asked, "Um…I wanted to know if you wanted to grab something to eat with me…" She was going to finish when a familiar voice came, and she finally heard the foot steps exiting the Hokage Tower.

"Maru-kun, ready to go? I finished talking with Tsunade-sama." It was Temari, except she was wearing a white formal kimono with a blue symbol for 'Wind' on the back. Showing that she was related to the Kazekage of their country. And it made Ino looked surprised, 'Maru-kun…?'

Shikamaru turned slightly to see Temari and grinned at her. "You can go ahead Ari-chan, I'll catch up with you in a few minutes." Temari nodded and walked ahead, turning a corner after a few seconds and Shikamaru turned back to Ino.

'Maru-kun, Ari-chan? When did those two become so close?' Ino's mind repeated over and over as she looked at Shikamaru. After a few minutes of staring at each other, Shikamaru sighed and began to talk before Ino got a word out of her mouth.

"I should have known something was up when you followed me…how troublesome…" He stared and cut her off before she could retort. "Ino-chan, I'm dating Temari."

It hit Ino like a ton of bricks, the purple piece of cloth, the fan, the mission of helping the villages 'allies'. Wind country was their ally. Why didn't she figure it out before she made a fool out of herself in front of the Nara.

"Oh…" Ino whispered, her face unseen because she turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction that Temari walked away in. "Sorry for bothering you Shikamaru-kun!" She said, smiling and looking at him from over her shoulder. "I'll see ya around, ok?" And she turned into the nearest alley.

Shikamaru sighed, "Too troublesome…" He muttered and walked in the direction he knew Temari was waiting in. He saw her just when he turned the corner and the small sad smile she gave him, he knew she was listening and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Then he led them out of the alley, unaware of the silent tears that where falling down Ino's face.

Ino sunk against a wall, a bit farther from Hokage tower but some place where she couldn't be found by anyone. It was behind the food market and only people who worked their came this way. Lucky for her, it was closed, due to it being late in the afternoon.

She cried silently and she yelled at herself mentally. 'If you weren't even good enough for Sasuke-kun, what made you think that even Nara would like you?' Her mind yelled, making her cry harder, since she knew it was true. 'No one like you! Your attitude is bad, and you make fun of people! Your no better then the lowest earth worm! A weed that will eventually get plucked and thrown away!' Her mind continued on and on, and she never heard the foot steps coming near her, even though she should have.

"Ino-chan…?" Came the voice that stopped her mental yelling and had her look up to see Choiji, one of her teammates. "Are you ok?" For once, putting down his chips and walking over to her.

"Fine." She lied, even he knew that. Her eyes were red, puffy, and tears were still rolling down her cheeks. Any idiot could tell something was wrong. "What are you doing here?"

"My mother made me see if the store was still open." Was the simple reply as he stood in front of her. "What happened to you…?" He had to ask, though he probably already knew. In the past month, he had seen her gaze longingly at the picture of their team that was hung around different places, and stare at the places their other teammate was usually found. He had known that this was going to happen.

"Temari's dating Shikamaru, huh?" She asked not looking at him but favoring her shoes.

"Yea…he told me a few weeks ago in a letter." He looked at her again and sighed. "I should have told you…so you wouldn't get your hopes up…" That made Ino's head snap up only to see a hand in front of her face. "Common, stand up. I'll take you home."

And in that moment, Ino saw the real Choiji, the real one. Not what she thought off him as a fat kid or someone that never trains and she smiled a bit. Then she took his hand.

DA: Well, plz review and tell me what you think!


End file.
